Surprise Surpsise! ! !
by inlovewithshizaya
Summary: It's Shizuo's birthday and he's in for a surprise. Inapropriate language and mentioning of sexual relationship.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

 **Surprise Surpsise! ! !**

 **-o-o-o-o-**

In one of Ikebukuro's more expensive looking apartments a phone, laying on the left of a set of two bedside tables started beeping as the clock stroke six o'clock in the morning. The big lump on the king-sized bed started to groan.

As the blanket slipped down after the being under it started to move, it revealed a mop of blonde hair. Drowsily the bleached haired man blinked his eyes open, soon setting them on the still beeping phone. Slowly inching towards the edge, so he could reach the annoying device in order to shut it up, a second lump revealed itself under the dark-blue colored blanket, still unmoving.

As the phone finally fell silent, the man sat up and lifted his feet over the edge of the bed. A content sigh left his lips as his toes buried themselves into the fluffy carpet lying on his side of the bed.

He couldn't refer to himself as a morning person. Sure he was able to wake up on time when the alarm started to ring and it wouldn't even take long for him to move out of bed, but what he hated even more, would be the moment his feet meet the cold hard floor first thing after crawling out of the warm comforting bed. So when his lover just bought him a small plush carpet, he was absolutely thrilled by it.

A low whimper filled the silence of the shared bedroom and brown eyes with a hint of gold fell back on a now shivering lump. Grabbing the blanket at the nearest corner, the blonde man lifted it up. He was met by the sight of a smaller male. Face buried into the pillow, black hair wildly pointing in all directions and body rolled up like a little kitten. A hand removed itself from the ball also known as his boyfriend, patting around on the mattress until it landed on the place where the bigger one had slept not too long ago. The smaller man's hand now reached for the blanket, with a strength that surprisingly could rival the bigger one's grip, he ripped it out of the blonde man's hand and rolled him self up in it. Now a cocoon with black hair sticking out on one end, the being robbed itself onto the still warm spot on the mattress only to fall still once it had reached its destination.

Chuckling the man who was awake reached over to stroke the soft hair of the still sleeping figure who put "not being a morning person" to a whole new level. A bomb could explode beside him and he would only roll on his other side to continue sleeping in peace.

Ripping himself off the comfort of his lover being near him, he stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He wasn't trying to be silent and he also turned on the lights on his way out. His boyfriend wouldn't even wake up by someone being overly loud or the room being too bright, at least not immediately.

Once he reached the sink, he soon splashed cold water onto his face to wake up before starting to wash it.

As he dried his face with a towel and lowered it to look into the mirror before him, he looked at none other than Heiwajima Shizuo, who now proceeded to rid himself of his night-shirt. With his chest now laid bare for him too look at in the mirror, he scowled.

"I told him not to bite me so much." he mumbled as he let his fingers grace over some of the marks spread over his chest, shoulders and… "Fucking Flea even bit my neck."

Sighing in defeat he turned around and made his way to step into the shower. Thanks to his inhuman healing those marks would be gone by tomorrow morning anyway, so there was no use in complaining, especially since his boyfriend couldn't help his constant urges to bite something. It was cute as well as mesmerizing to watch the flea chew on his pen when he was deep in thought. If the black haired male wasn't so disgusted by cigarettes he would be a smoker as well for sure.

After drying himself off from his shower, he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped in front of the sink again to brush his teeth. In the mean time letting the sink fill itself ice cold water. Just before he shut off the water flow, none other then Orihara Izaya stepped, well… more like stumbled into the bathroom. As the smaller wobbled pass the bigger male, Shizuo grabbed his hoody, drew Izaya towards the sink and caringly pushed the smaller ones face into the puddle of cold water. As the flea's hand clumsily patted around in search for the towel, Shizuo dragged the other's face out of the sink and handed him the terry fabric, all the while still brushing his teeth with the other hand.

When he drained the water from the sink, he spits out the toothpaste and washed out his mouth.

"Morning, Flea." Shizuo spoke once he was finished. "M'rn." was the reply he got.

Deeming Izaya awake enough to not kill himself while being left alone, he walked out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom. After changing into fresh underwear and bartender suit he made his way towards their kitchen to make breakfast. Passing by the bathroom, he looked inside to confirm, that: Yes, the flea was still alive and not somehow managing to drown in their ground level shower.

Continuing his walk, he passed through the open living room and turned to walk up the stairs to the upper floor.

This apartment the two lovers share, was located in Ikebukuro but still close enough to Shinjuku's border. It looked similar to the informant's work base in the other town; only difference is that the entrance was on the upper floor and it was also slightly bigger than any of the flea's apartments he uses for work. It was a grand place consisting of two whole floors for only one apartment. Way too expensive for Shizuo's loan, so when they had decided to move in together a few years ago, naturally the blonde was against it. But since Izaya fell in love with this place he just bought it before the back-then-still-bartender could protest anymore.

The fight they had afterwards resulted in the disaster in which Shizuo lost his job as bartender. He was lucky he ran into his friend and former senpai Tom after the police had let him go, earning a new job that way. Thought when he walked home, his landlord already waited for him, telling him that his possessions were already moved out and this wasn't his place to be anymore.

Cursing all kinds of things not appropriate for the ears of children the ex-bartender ran towards the place that was the cause of this whole mess. Taking the stairs instead of the lift, towards the upper most level, he tried the front door. It was open.

Stepping inside and following the scent of a certain raven haired bastard, he found said man hanging up Shizuo's black vests inside a wardrobe.

A heated argument and some passionate make-up sex later they came to the agreement that Izaya would at least allow the ex-bartender to buy all the groceries and other important items they'd need in their shared household from now on.

"What's for breakfast, Shizu-chan?" the still drowsy voice of his boyfriend startled him out of memory lane, as the freshly showered and dressed light-weight stood up on his toes and laid his chin down on Shizuo's shoulder. Izaya was just ten centimeters smaller, but ten centimeters are ten centimeters.

"Something fast, just toast and eggs. Is that alright?" the blonde asked nudging his shoulder up to wake his boyfriend as he seems to be drifting off again.

Reddish-brown eyes blinked a few times, before the raven haired man trudged away to sit down at the dinning table. "Yeah, 's fine with me." he mumbled watching his lover cook.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

As they both stood in the elevator, nestled close to each other, the taller one had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist.

"Don't be late when Tom let's you off, okay? I want to celebrate your birthday together." Izaya said, rubbing his nose on the blonde's chest.

"Don't smear your snot in my vest, flea. Also it's just a birthday. There will be another one next year." Shizuo whispered into those soft locks. While the smaller one huffed.

"I'm not smearing my 'snot' into your clothes. You're disgusting, you brute. And if you're late I'll run up to you in the middle of daylight and kiss you in front of everyone in Ikebukuro." At this threat the debt-collector and bodyguard froze up.

Even thought the two of them were in a relationship since their first year in high school, they had kept it secret ever since. Not even their mutual friend, Shinra, or Shizuo's little brother knew about it. It was a secret only between the two of them… and the non important person they bought the apartment from…

Keeping it a secret during their high school days was no problem for Izaya, but since their graduation, he's pestering his lover every now and then to finally come out into the open. He saw no use in hiding it anymore. They both had enough of a reputation so their relationship wouldn't be looked down at as a weakness. On the contrary, it would just evoke more fear in the minds of their enemies.

And it's not as if they'd stop their dynamic just by admitting they love each other. Heck, they live under the same roof, share the same bed. Just showing they love each other in front of others wouldn't change a thing about them, about their chases.

But every time Izaya brought up that topic, the protozoan just found a new excuse to have them continue with hiding their relationship.

After they graduated it was him not getting in the way of his brother's beginning career in the show-biz, since it could be bad for the up-starting actor if it gets out that Kasuka's big brother loves another man and every time Izaya reminded him of Kasuka's use of a pseudonym, his boyfriend found something else to turn the topic down.

The raven haired man had to admit, that his boyfriend could be smart if he wants.

When the elevator signalled they had reached the second floor, Shizuo let go of the informant and walked out as the door slid open.

"See you later when I chase your ass out of 'Bukuro." the bodyguard joked with a smile reserved just for his Flea and a wave before the door closed and Izaya continued ascending down to the first floor.

It was the blonde who insisted on leaving the elevator a floor above the exit so they couldn't be seen leaving the complex together. He also always used the back exit so he wouldn't be seen leaving a minute after his "enemy".

Another proof of how smart Shizuo could be whenever he just tries.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Izaya's day went on as usual. He finished some work in his apartment in Shinjuku and went out soon after for some outside jobs. Of course not without leaving some of the more annoying and boring work to be finished by his _charming_ secretary, Namie, whom he once told that he was in fact dating his so called nemesis, Ikebukuro's fortissimo. Ironically, she just wouldn't believe such an "obvious lie". Even Shiki, his most favourite client, just said "Good for you." in a tone that was dripping with disbelieve while lighting up a cigarette.

Thinking back on it made the raven, who currently resides inside an internet café, huff in annoyance.

"Why won't they believe me? I'm the best information-broker in whole Japan, if not in the whole world. I earn my money by selling the truth. THE TRUTH!" he thought while typing words of his undying love towards a target he needs information from over a private chat room, in which he staged as a sixteen-year-old high school girl living in Kyoto.

Why people thought of him being a liar was something he'd never be able to understand.

It was easy to get out the needed information from the middle aged man working only a few blocks from where he was chatting with Izaya. Looking at the time, the broker grinned. "Time for a little work out." he sang as he bid his goodbye to the poor fellow over the chat and left soon after in search for his favourite monster roaming the streets of his favourite town.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Shizuo's day went on as usual. The usual lazy booms that just wouldn't pay back their debt grating on his nerves, making him angrier and more dangerous with each one they had to visit. He was relieved when lunch time came and a familiar "stink" entered his nose. Oh, how he loved that bittersweet smell that intoxicated his sense whenever he took a whiff from it.

As soon as certain black fur trimmed coat entered his field of vision he initiated their usual fight. Leaving Tom and his kohai Vorona behind, he chased the "hated" louse back to Shinjuku. The chase ended in an alley inside the area of the before mentioned neighbourhood, as the couple cuddled close to each other and let their tongues continue the fight in a more intimate way.

"Feeling better?" the dark haired walking personification of the word "sin" asked him. Izaya being clearly out of breath, as his giant teddy bear nuzzled his nose in the smaller one's neck, taking deep breaths of the smell he so dearly loved.

"Yeah." he mumbled. "Was able to clear my head again."

"Good." Izaya purred as he took the other's face in between his hands and shifted it so he could lock their eyes together. Leaning up close to those soft lips, he continued to speak in a sensual tone, his breath and his lips brushing the other pair as he did so.

"I'll clear your head even more, just be home in time and you're in for a surprise."

"Izaya." growled the beast already feeling aroused.

Both would have loved having a quick number right where they were just now, but due to the blonde's break soon being over he had too rush back to where he would meet up again with his colleagues. He was already going be late; he wouldn't want them to wait for him too long.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was evening and Izaya was already home, waiting for his lover slash today's birthday boy, to walk through the entrance. Humming a song only he knew, he opened the bottle of a wine brand that he knew was sweet enough for his Shizu-chan to like it. The blonde's favourite food, he was giving his best to cook and thought turned out perfectly for someone who rarely cooks, was in the oven for warm keeping. Just waiting to be taken out and devoured.

"He should come home any minute now." the ravenette sang to himself now sitting down on his chair.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Shizuo had a bad feeling while he sat at a table in Russia Sushi earning several "Happy Birthday's" from his brother and all of his friends or people he should remember the names of but couldn't, like those three high school kids.

He had promised Izaya to come home as soon as he got off work, but after their last client, Tom said that they still had one. He should have started doubting those words as they stood before the Russian restaurant, but he was too far ahead in the evening with his mind. Already thinking of Izaya and all the things they'd be going to do later on, as suddenly a chorus round of "Surprise!" resounded throughout the restaurant, greeting the now twenty-five-year-old.

Kadota and his crazy friends, where one cried while starring in the direction of Kasuka and his girlfriend. Celty and Shinra, who rarely leaves his home for things other then work; those kids he should but couldn't remember. The Celty-look-alike and her creepy boyfriend as well as Izaya's annoying secretary was here, apparently she only tagged along because her little brother was there.

The twins. Oh and that girl whose name sounded like some alcohol… Sake! Yeah, that was her name, or at least something similar to it. His two co-workers and of course Simon and Dennis. Even little Akane-chan was here, accompanied by that Shika-or-something-like-that guy and Aka-whatever dude Izaya had told him about, were here. He couldn't just leave without giving them a reason why.

So sitting here at a table surrounded by all the people he cared for, except for the most important one, he really hoped that he wouldn't be shot like that time he forgot his and Izaya's anniversary.

Boy! Being shot three times and lying on the wet floor while the rain continued to drench him was no experience he'd like to relive again. The stumbling to Shinra's flat to be patched up again and the getting revenge on the guy who had dared shooting him was strenuous, even for him, but the worst part was when he came home and Izaya wasn't there. His immediate fear was that the flea had left him, but then he walked through the front door with a blue eye, courtesy of Simon. What Shizuo did after they both apologized to each other and making up again, was kissing the informant's eye all better.

Thinking of his secret lover he thought if maybe, he could sneak back some otoro on his way home.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The stove was shut off, the candles blown out and one glass was filled up with wine original meant for two. Taking a sip of the alcoholic liquid, Izaya typed something on his phone. He was chatting with a certain someone that was to be found online 24/7. At least _he_ had believed the black haired man when told about him dating the famous blonde "brawling doll".

The new message from Tsukumoya-san turned his lips upward in a grin. Typing a fast thank you, he jugged the rest of his glass.

"Time for your punishment, Shi~zu~cha~n!" he sang while he refilled his glass.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The biggest surprise today wasn't his friends throwing a party for him at Russia Sushi. No, the biggest surprise, was the thing, or rather said the person surprising everyone else as well. The restaurant that was filled with laughter immediately fell silent at the sight of Orihara Izaya stumbling inside the restaurant; stumbling as in: Drunk off his ass.

"I-Izaya? You alright?" asked Shinra as he was the first one regaining his voice at the grotesque sight before them.

"Awright? Of course I'm awright!" chirped a happy drunk flea. "Ia was just waitn foa Shiiizu-poo to come home and make lovey lovey with me, but nooooo. He likes you guys more than his wifey." he slurred wobbling where he stood grinning a stupid grin no one had ever seen on this face before. At the words he spoke everyone's eyes grew wide as plates and a happy squeal was heard by Erika as Walker gathered some tissues for her non-stop bleeding nose.

The black Russian walked up to him and laid his hand on Izaya's shoulder.

"Izaya you drunk. Should lay down, you know not what you talking." he said in his broken Japanese, but Izaya just shook of his hand and stumbled towards his boyfriend.

"No!" he shouted. "Shizu-poo makes lovey lovey too me sooo much, I have proofpft-hahaha" he continued before randomly giggling at something only he knew what about. Proceeding his unsteady walk towards the birthday boy until he flopped down on the blonde's lap, he reached his arms around the bodyguard's neck. The smell of alcohol invaded Shizuo's nose as the flea huffed heavy breaths onto his face.

Celty had typed something on her phone before she held it towards her best friend. "Calm down Shizuo." the text said. The blond haired man's hands hovered just above Izaya, not wanting to wrap them around him as a last resort to not get busted before everyone present. Little Akane smiled, as she still believed that Shizuo and Izaya were the best of friends, now she saw how close they really were and it made her happy, as well as a certain pictures taking fujoshi.

"Izaya." Shinra began to speak up yet again. Maybe you should really lie down. I don't want you to end up as a birthday piñata." The underground-doctor as well as that blonde kid snorted at the joke.

"Nooooo!" whined the black haired flea as he latched even harder on his boyfriend. The next thing he did happened too fast for Shizuo to react beforehand. The flea wrenched at his collar and exposed his neckline to everyone before pocking, better said burying his finger in the still healing mark he himself had made last night.

"There!" he squeaked happily. "That's proooof of my lovey lovey to Shizu-poo." After saying this he kissed the mark everyone had seen by now and snuggled his face into his now bright red lover's neck.

By then the yaoi fan girl was on the edge of fainting but held on due to her strong will of not missing out on something juicy. A few giggled while others blanched and couldn't even get a word out.

Shizuo thought that he probably should take a picture of the faces that Shika and that secretary made right now if he weren't so embarrassed right now. That Aka-whatever guy was nearly doubling over with laughter. Shinra had that dreamy look on his face and continuously said: "I knew it! I knew it!" It made the debt-collector feel the urge to punch him.

His little brother walked up to the pair, face as devoid of any emotion as usual, but for a schooled eye like Shizuo's he could see the faint smile on the other's face.

"I'm so happy you don't have to hide anymore." the famous actor spoke, making Shizuo's eyes grow as wide as the eyes of some other people inside the restaurant.

"Y-you knew?!" the bartender suit wearing man's outburst erased every doubt some still held inside their hearts in order to stay sane; especially after the actor nodded.

"Us too! Us too!" Mairu shouted excitedly while hugging her twin closer to her. Kururi just nodded. "Iza-nii and Shizuo-san are a thing since October the 15th of their first year in high school. And last year Shizuo-san forgot their anniversary and was shot a few days later. Iza-nii gives 'holding a grudge' a whole new definition. He had told us himself. He even told other people but no one had believed him." the braided haired girl finished her rambling as Shizuo could feel the lithe body on his lap shake with silent laughter…

Wait! WHAT?!

"I~za~ya!" he growled at the male who now had stopped holding back in order to laugh out loud like a mad man. "You're sober!"

The ravenette jumped up from his comfortable seat he had on his boyfriend's lap, clenching a hand to his side which stung from the lack of air he had due to him not able to stop laughing.

"You ever saw me drunk? Ask Shiki-san he can vouch for me that I can hold my liquor." The mentioned man just nodded. He never saw Izaya as plastered as he just had acted to be. He was known for being aware when he had to stop before he'd lose his control. Being in control was important at the kind of work he does.

Growling the info-broker's boyfriend stood up.

"Well…" Izaya breathed heavily. "That's what you get for missing out on our date this time." he finished laughing. "Be grateful I'm letting you of the hook so easily this time." was now said before the flea turned on his heels and ran out of Russia Sushi.

"I~ZA~YA~! I'm fucking kill you!" shouted the beast as he stormed out the restaurant himself.

"He's going to send Izaya too heaven while fucking his brains out!" a bloodied Erika giggled dreamily while most of the present people made gagging sounds, only a few had enough control to just grimace. The only ones not bothered by the mental image Erika put into everyone's head where, Shinra, who still smiled like a dork, Akane-chan, who was happy for Shizu-chan, Vorona who asked Tom beside her about the meaning of the Japanese the fujoshi had used. Saki, who apparently also knew about their relationship wasn't bothered as well, she was happy for them and Akabayashi's laughter still echoed through the whole place.

The headless Irish fairy and Simon leaped outside as soon as the screeching from a vending machine being ripped from concrete was heard.

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N: We know that Izaya has three apartments and we only saw two of them in the anime. We also never saw the place Shizuo lives as an adult, only where he lived at as a student. So when by the end of the Dollar's arc you see Shizu-chan chasing Izaya towards Shinjuku, I thought: "I bet they run home now to the apartment they share in secret."


End file.
